


On Fairer Days

by PapaNoLivesMatter



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: Clay has problems, Cuckolding, Dark Comedy, F/M, Hannah doesn't get it, Ice Baths, Lost Love, M/M, Multi, No One Gets It, Nymphomania, Public Sex, Stringing along, That's enough for him, doctors don't get it, their skin does, their warmth does
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapaNoLivesMatter/pseuds/PapaNoLivesMatter
Summary: Its a hard knock life when the only things your body will let you think about is fucking and not trying to end up in a loony bin. Its made all the harder when the former of which inspires some less than wise decisions. Sleeping with Hannah Baker is prime amongst them, as now the one that actually deserved to be seeking medical attention is using him as her one anchor back into the world. Not wanting a suicide note with his name peppered about, Clay plays it easy but he has problems of his own, problems that can only be solved in coitus. Yet with this madwoman on his arm seemingly every other second its become quite a bit more difficult, he'd need to take more ice baths.





	1. What Follows Soon After

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me when I was wondering how different the story would be if Clay were a more outgoing crazier sort as, let's face it, normal people don't have nearly as many hallucinations as he does on a daily basis. This came to the idea of nymphomania and a madness he tries so desperately to suppress with it. I also thought that Hannah being a romantic would also subscribe to the idea of sex=love and that gave me the idea for this dark comedy.

The library was devoid of its usual sorts, a side effect from the end of a long week and the promise of a fun filled week end to be had in recompense. It was hardly to be blamed, the final bell had sounded some time ago and countless students flooded between the entry doors ready to begin an undoubtedly sinful streak that would be best held down in the subconscious with a mix of hard liquor and horribly prepared narcotic cocktails. A great deal of fun, but Clay sadly would not be joining them just yet, neither would Jeff at this rate.  


Clay cast a cursory glance at his fellow student, his face supported with one hand and the very end of a pencil caught along the surface of his lips. Jeff in all honesty looked as though he were being tortured. That wasn’t so much of a stretch in all honesty, calculus was hard, it had even given Clay a fair deal of trouble when he was first undergoing the course. He’d passed of course, but then again he wasn’t Jeff and Jeff took to mathematics like a cat offered dog treats. Which was to say not well, against outlier cases.  
‘Fuck man!,” Clay jumped ever so slightly, the exclamation accented with a loud slam of the baseball player’s fists on the table. Jeff turned to Clay, eyes pleading for a sip from the great fount of arithmetic prowess the other supposedly drew from. At that Clay could only shrug, pointing once more to the problem on Clay’s sacrificed paper, the problem surrounded by a barbed mesh of half erased failed solutions.  


“You just need to follow the formula like this.” Clay pointed to the beginning, capturing the other’s eyes with his own in order to ensure proper attention was given unless he put more effort into nothing. Jeff was an awfully difficult student sometimes, extra help being quintessential to ensuring the issues resolved. When the other continued staring straight at him Clay grasped the other’s hand, conveniently Jeff was left handed, and brought both limb and grasped digits back to the paper.  


‘Like this,” Clay began, sliding closer to the other one to make the reach less awkward and press himself into the other’s side, a note noticed with a curious side line and a return stare from Clay that told him to watch the paper. They walked through the problem, Clay guiding the other’s hand through the steps until the factoring was set to a clean order allowing the solution to be found with less mind boggling uncertainty. This in turn lit up the other’s face like a Christmas tree, eyes blown wide and a smile playing across his lips which made Clay chuckle. A difficult student but a rewarding one. A warm one as well.  


It was cold in the library, the AC overproducing despite the chill outside and setting the room with an almost frosty aura to it. From here he could feel the heat coming from Jeff’s body, a form trained to perform and burn to keep muscles pulling and a body moving. From here, his arm retracted from the others as he worked the problem on a calculator. Clay could even smell him. Clay loved that colon, a musky mix that permeated from the other’s neckline and clavicle to mingle perfectly with the natural musk already there. He moved further burying his nose in the space between neck and shoulder. Deep within a hollow stirred. A hunger returned and he did his best to see it sated.  


“Dude really? I mean you’re kind of making it hard to focus and,” the argument ended in a grown as Clay started to kiss up the expanse of the other’s neck.  


“Oh I’m sorry,” Clay laughed into the other’s skin, “I just thought you could use some of that positive reinforcement you always go on about.” Clay continued up the other’s neck until he reached the top where the other’s ear began and gave the lobe a nibble that caused the other to groan and grip his pencil all the harder.  


“Don’t stop now,” Clay whispered into the other’s ear, “get this one right and I’ll be sure to give you a special reward,”  


“Oh yeah?” Jeff’s reply was delivered out between shivering breaths, his pulse hammering noticeably and a flush creeping up his face. Precious warmth returned, Clay pressed further watching intently as the other split focus between desperately computing the problem and leaning into Clay’s touches. The latter of which had amped up as the end of the computing drew near. One of Clay’s hands had found a way to the other’s thigh, riding ever higher with a swirling motion that felt the curve of every muscle.  


“Almost there,” Clay whispered into the other’s ear as he watched his student work through it with increasingly feverish marks on the paper. And like all good instructors, a note of positive enforcement in the form of Clay’s hand working the zipper of Jeff’s jeans slowly open fell in tandem.  


“Done!” Jeff shouted anxious to turn and consume Clay’s mouth with his only to be stopped by a faint pushing against his shoulder.  


“I have to check it first,” the other chuckled against the keening noise that sounded when Clay withdrew his hand. He didn’t really, it was a simple problem with an answer he’d already summarized from a quick glance. Jeff, however, had a tendency to be especially reactive when kept waiting as the heavy breathing and flustered appearance could attest to. Clay looked up slyly to the other, a smirk on his lips.  


“Well it looks like you managed to get it done,” a breathless “uh huh” and wild eyes that stared back at him, “and you did it correctly.” Clay continued on, enjoying the mock suspense and the sheer hunger in the other’s eyes. “I suppose you are deserving of a reward,” and with that he slipped a hand under the table reaching for the still open zipper and placed his palm flat against the pulsing mass of Jeff’s dick. Savoring the way the other’s hips attempted to buck into his hand against the cloth.  


“How about some drinks on me at Monet then?” The question hammered out nearly startling Jeff out of his chair before he rose up, covering himself with his textbook knocking the scratch paper and pencils across the table. One was caught before it could clatter onto the carpet. It was placed back with a bright smile and an airy “saved your life” from none other than Hannah Baker. Sweet merciful Christ not again, not fucking again.  


“Hannah Baker!,” Clay cried, frustration fought guilt in his tone making the name creak and crack as it filled the once empty library. Play it cool, just play it calm. Was she fucking with him? It would be hard to miss, they were practically drooling over one another. Then again he had to remember who he was dealing with, especially that wistful airy expression that positioned within his view like magnets. Far, far away from Jeff who was trying and failing to discreetly zip up his pants and not get his meat caught in the uptake.  


“Hey there, Helmet! Having fun playing teacher?” its delivered with what Clay could only think she believed to be a coy sly wink but in actually manages to stop the beam of one crazy eye for a moment only to make the other beam all the greater. Why did he have to be so fucking stupid. If he ignored her would she have just run off? Probably, but then again it would be into open traffic and god knows he didn’t need to give his parent’s another excuse to cart him off to a therapist. Why did he have to be so fucking stupid about this earlier.  


“Yeah we were just wrapping up some last bits of calculus. You could say he aced the class. What exactly are you doing here” Clay responded with a properly coy wink. A horrible decision that became all too clear when Hannah noticed and beamed all the brighter at that, almost as if his question were following the rules of quantum mechanics and decidedly did not exist as she chose to view it.  


“Oh so we should celebrate! I was serious about the cafe though, I swear you’ll love it,” pure hope filtered through her eyes and voice.It was like standing before a light house. A light house with a mess of curly brown hair that had a sixth sense for interrupting and all the mental stability of a house of cards. Clay moved to open his mouth, a polite rejection in favor of being there to help Jeff prep for the game that night. It wasn’t a complete lie, he was planning to help take the other’s mind off the game before it started and try some new things as the pre-alluded reward. The exactitude of which was nestled in his bag freshly acquired and ready for use. Fresh batteries as well, it made him grin just thinking about it. He did not get the opportunity, however.  


“Uh yeah sorry Hannah I really can’t, I've got to go get ready right,” Jeff hurriedly stuffed his belongings into his own bag, faster than Clay could follow. The flush was rapidly becoming a mark of exertion along his features. Clay could only look on mouth slightly agape. Even if he was nervous about being interrupted only a complete and total moron would not sense that something was the matter now. Though there was something oddly captivating about the shame on the flustered actions that made a hollow sturr all the more.  


“Oh that’s a shame,” Hannah began, never taking her eyes of Clay and ignoring the mad tornado that was Jeff Atkins at his side, “but me and Clay will be sure to enjoy all the caffeinated rushes we can in your place, right, Clay?”  


“Of course, Hannah. I’m sure it’ll be so much fun.” An ugly smile twisted across Clay’s face, a bastardized attempt at appearing open and carefree but failing by not only being thrown to the wolves by Jeff but also by the sudden loss of that comforting heat and an angry void in its place.  


“Wonderful,” Hannah moved around the table until she was beside Clay waiting for something unsaid until Clay got the hint and started shuffling his things into his own bag.  


“I’ll see you before the game tonight?” Clay said, trying to grasp back the attention of the fleeing Jeff before he disappeared through the library's side entrance.  


“Yeah, yeah, sure. Just text me later alright?” and with a last crooked smile thrown up for him he left through the door. It was a blessing he looked that good in all honesty, or Clay really didn’t think he would bother. Well that and he was as open to new things as Clay was.  


“Alrighty then, shall we depart, noble Helmet Knight Jensen?” Hannah extended her hand with mock regality complete with a false accent and, fearing another freak out like the countless public ones he’d seen many people on the receiving ends of, he took Hannah’s hand and followed her to the cafe. Surely that would be it, she couldn’t possibly make something like coffee so dreadful, it was just her reputation, right? All people deserved to be heard out again, right? Good god he could only hope. While at it he might as well have hoped for an easier time with the cravings, he’d pinned quite a few hopes on Jeff’s otherwise staple reliability.


	2. About The Other Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An actual start of the plot seeing as how the other was just to wet your appetites. Sadly no sex in this one mostly prudish plot. However you will get more than your fill in the next chapter. This is the actual plot of the story and will help establish what the major themes behind it as I'm sure many of you will be able to pick out and see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also thank you to everyone that cares to leave kudos or comments on my work, specifically Etsuko, who has a shared interest in the ships I have. Though I am sorry to say I have a darker outlook on writing so it won't end the way you will probably want between Clay and Tony, or really any of these characters. Its a dark comedy but it has a silver lining at the very end. It will be quite the ride.
> 
> If you like my work, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated regardless of what the comments are. Love me? Leave a comment. Hate me? Leave a comment. Want to know if I'm actually a Nigerian prince living in Hong Kong? Well the answer is no but be sure to leave a comment anyways.

There’s an art to drinking coffee with friends, Clay feels. Its a crucial balance as delicate and catastrophic as the earth’s position in the universe. Life giving caffeine with the radiance of the sun must be enjoyed so as best to provide succor to its consumers. However as the sun giveth, likewise with the tall vanilla cappuccino Clay currently enjoyed, it taketh and fearing a burn in the form of a stomach ache from the ungodly amount of sugar swirling, he exercised caution. It left many cafe goers with room for conversation, observable in any of the awkwardly arranged booths or tables with their uneven, clashing furniture. It was something of an artistic choice Clay was sure, and most likely the same decision line that denied Clay his position there and had Zoe take his place. He was over it by now, there were more important things that came in the process such as a job at the theater and the long nights when z-rated movies allowed for empty theaters and ample time for guests.  
This felt much like those nights, barring the existence of the hot setting sun shining in through the windows and the abundance of ambient noise. He liked in, and in any other situation when alone and given something entertaining to mull over it would have provided excellent white noise. Now however, it was a jarring reminder of his host who had yet to say a word since they arrived. The fire that had so enwrapt her had dimmed greatly since their initial trudge over. Clay had placed his bike in Jeff’s trunk with full intentions of being able to ride it back home the next morning. Now he was stuck in the unfortunate position of debating whether asking Hannah for a ride in her mom van would be worth it. That was of course if she would say anything and Clay was not sure if he wanted to open the airlock that was Hannah Baker just yet. He could recall the first time they met and she practically gave him an abridged version of her life story. The memory still made him cringe ever so slightly, the pinning being almost visible through the onslaught of words.  


“So…” Clay began, taking another sip from his drink and letting his eyes wander around the cafe. Several of his fellow classmates enjoying the last of their drinks before their friday night could actually begin. How best to begin? He needed something of hers, something that had its own string of foul memories for her, if Tony’s rendition of homecoming was anything to go off of.  


“So…” she responded back, a faint smile tugging at her lips and sending some warmth back into her eyes. So far so good. He’d need to lean into it and avoid the rather unsavory bits. More importantly he would need to be blunt, an expert combination of them all and Clay the aim wasn’t even to get her pants off. Now that was certainly a first.  


“So, why is it that you were staying after so long? I didn’t think you were a part of a club or anything?” he leaves out the part that joining a club of any kind would require mingling with other human beings, and seemingly everyone Hannah had come into contact with usually broke off contact with following a public yelling match. Except for Alex of course, he never did get a straight reason out of him. Then again their time together wasn’t much for conversation aside from the countless “oh gods” the other could moan out when Clay was slamming into him from behind. Well that and a brief conversation in which Alex, much to Clay’s bemusement, wondered if the latter would mind being called an honorific during which. The exactitude of which was “Sir” and Clay was not quite sure he wanted to get into something like that, it lead to reliance and that was not something he wished to get into.  


“Oh that,” Hannah began, her face lighting up with a faint crimson blush at her cheeks, “Actually that’s kind of embarrassing honestly,” she struggled out and covered with a sip from her own drink. Possibilities whirled through his head. Maybe she was there just to yell at him and dip out. Anyone willing to make that much of an ass of themselves in public completely sober would have to feel some kind of shame. If that were so he might as well coax it out of her and try to make amends as platonically as possible.  


“Don’t worry, Baker. You’ve seen me miss shift just to get some free screening time of Eleven Elven Wars 3: Wrath of the Dwarves. There’s peace her amongst the nerds.” That drew a laugh from her, a high singing note that carried on for perhaps a bit too long and crumbling near the end. He’d scene that trick before countless times amongst his peers. It was that tell, that same tell of “oh my god just ask me out you idiot” that countless bottle blondes cast to the rapidly un-babbyfacing athletes. Alright maybe it wasn’t a yelling contest she wanted then  


“Well, I am going to hold you to that then, Clay Jensen. I...actually stayed after since I wanted a chance to talk with you. Alone. That is, without anyone else,” Clay cast a head turning glance around the room and its countless drinking occupants, “that’s why I was trying to lean in on the creep factor with Jeff. I-I’m not like that usually I swear.” she attempted to cover it up with a giggle and another sip of a poorly named icy caffeine drink.  


“Hannah,” he said with a chuckle that did not betray the fear rapidly rising within him, “you know we work together. You could have just waited until our shift tomorrow to have a chat right?” He found himself wishing for a return of another night at work. A night where his will was tested and found wanting, the consequences of it sitting before him and robbing him of a fun evening with Jeff, and Sheri the other day though he doubted that was the only reason she decided to start screaming at Alex. He caught the latter on the round out though which wasn’t all that bad, the insistence of an honorific being used against his wishes then.  


“I know. I just felt like I needed to do this as soon as possible and not to be weird but every time I tried to talk to you, you seemed to be sidetracked by something. Like you were always caught up with someone else.” she wove her hands there, the double meaning that she oh so certainly meant being horribly waved away, “Not like that. I know what’s its like for everyone to call you a slut and be judged so harshly. Like what they say about you and that you’re some kind of whore that’ll sleep with everyone.” Her eyes captured his, a sad smile playing against her lips as she took one of his hands between two of her own. Whether she noticed the reflexive pull back or not Clay did not know, nor did he think she cared.  


“What we shared that night was something special. I opened myself up to you and you to me and it felt so pure. I feel like that’s how its supposed to be not some sweaty smashing like animals that everyone else does. Or like they say I do, I guess.”  


‘Or like I actually do,’ Clay thought  


As most are fans of saying mistakes were made. With Hannah Baker Clay could say that he made, without a doubt, the biggest mistake of his life. For it was with pity at her sad stature, at her disheveled uniform that looked as though it had been pulled on, and at her face with countless streaks of tears tracking down the expanse of her face that he felt something. It was beyond the simple hunger of the void, though it was pleased by his actions to her. It was something that made him reach out with words that did not first whisper pillow talk but instead reach out to Hannah herself. The rest of her came after as it always did, the void taking its own in a moment of weakness that was as alien to him as the exact surface of Mars.  


Clay had asked how she was. It was an awful icebreaker, a bastardized stab into conversation that was bound to be riposted by a monotone “fine” as she continued stacking the many condiments behind the counter. Normally, Clay would have forgotten it and let it die. That was not a normal time. Instead he reached out, both physically and conversationally, probing for the truth that was already evident. She broke then, the genuine pity not mattering so long as it was at least genuine, and embraced him. Clay had of course returned the gesture, letting her sob into his chest as she recounted the countless wrongs enacted against her or whatever sort of speech the strangled sobs were supposed to be. If he were honest that was when he began to lose interest. The temptation to let her go and pat her back, to offer a tissue and a reminder to chin up rising in tandem with the mawing of the void. One beat the other down of course as the void always did. No ice was available, nothing to sooth the burn that was spreading through his body and becoming bearable only where their two forms met and so like an idiot he followed it instead of making the wise decision to break away and stick his head in a bucket of ice.  


He’d lifted her face up to his, tears still streaming and the faintest line of snot oozing from her face and he kissed her. Sweetly at first. The faintest brushing of lips upon lips, savoring the taste the lack of experience and the innocence behind it. He’d enjoyed it then, before the void stirred and he went deeper. Clay had claimed her mouth, exploring it with his tongue as he did most of his fellow bedfellows though she was easier. Not knowing much of the act she followed his lead, enjoying it as he did and attempting to return the fire back with her own. Though, all that did was make it into a sloppy wet sounding mess. More he had wanted, and so did she. The rumors and the harsh reputations pushed aside he wanted it all as she did. A primal dance between the two that inevitably led to the back storeroom and the beginning of a far more friction based one. It was almost nice. She was a pretty lay without a doubt but in the cramped room having to sport their combined weight as he drove into her and she waved madly back and forth with all sorts of forced noises above him. At the very least he was able to prove the theory of her promiscuity false, she had most certainly never done something like that before if the bleeding and awful performance were anything to go off of. That and the fact that she could only get her bra off of one breast that pressed against her with the other constrained. Even the void seemed put off but nonetheless sated when it finally ended.  


“Yeah, they say its the deepest contact you can ever have with another person. The highest level or something like that right?” Sloppy and uncultured. Aided not by the promise of a bedroom nor the use of mutual goods that usually added a rumbled tone of voice, it instead fell flat. Foolishly and dorkly it feel between them though Hannah was of no high standards. Her demand of company was already met, the threat of ridicule abandoned and buried by the lowering of his own status to that of hers. Clay felt for his phone once more. He considered his ability to fake a phone call of importance but without prompting and the initial report that Clay should message Jeff first he tossed the idea aside entirely. Feigning fatigue what out of the question, the caffeine was already running through his system inspiring a force of action that sadly lacked a proper outlet. A quick glance throughout the room confirmed that, though Zoe tried to appear disinterested regardless of how he caught her staring.Curious.  


“So-” Clay began mouth just beginning to form the words  


“Do you want to know why I really asked you to come here today?” her face is hard as she said it, her eyes glassing over to become a solid screen that did not allow light to pass through.  


“Sure, go right ahead then,” he attempted to cover up his unease with another sip of his drink. He didn’t react when only foam was left lest it break the hold that came over her.  


“I was thinking about doing something horrible that night Clay. I thought that if I did something...crazy, something very, very crazy that everything would get better and that I wouldn’t have to keep going the way that I have been for so long if I were just brave enough to do something about it-” brave or cowardice? Clay had enough problems but unfortunately he couldn’t run away from it if that was she was implying. Though as he stared into her eyes and saw the wild light that had overtake them he had a faint inkling that it was.  


“-That I could finally just be happy again after so long. Then you came along and you helped me when I needed it the most and I just wanted you to know that I appreciate it Clay.” with a softening face and tentative fingers she grasped his hand once more. It was a cooling touch, without heat or fire behind it and the void was as disinterested as Clay was, though that did little to affect its otherwise growing hunger. “You saved me Clay Jensen, and I appreciate that more than I think you could possibly ever know.”  
A smile was his only shield. It met with hers and had a growing effect that spread from ear to ear before she chuckled and savored the rest of her drink.  


“Anyways I guess its time we get going. Do you need a ride?”he accepted of course, the long walk home being too daunting to undergo. Though as he took his seat in the car he couldn’t help but feel some trepidations, mostly because Hannah took every chance she could to turn and cast a smile his way. It would be a long ride home.

 

Luckily he did not perish in a car crash. As he waved Hannah goodbye at the front of his house, he reflected briefly on his options. The void had recovered from Hannah’s undue influence, flaring against him even as he stepped into his empty home. His mother would still be at work by now, a hard working legal battle taking her attention away from tedious notions like family or security. Clay’s father was likewise disposed, though the exact reasoning why had been lost to him some time ago. Besides, it wasn’t worth the effort of trying to remember, not when the searing reached his heart.  


Clay groaned as he grasped his chest. A gnawing feeling tearing at him from inside. He had placed too high of hopes in Jeff today, he’d not planned on that idiot girl interrupting them and ruining everything. Clay had especially not counted on Jeff’s cowardice, and the gnawing that was rapidly clawing along his limbs. Clay struggled to the kitchen, retrieving a bucket from the closet left there from a leak long ago and raided the refrigerator for ice. It soothed his skin where the two touched though removing it caused the pain to return in full fury. It was getting worse now, a gnawing becoming a clawing with razors in place of claws, and the burning an inferno from the very bowels of hell itself. The struggle up the stairs to his bathroom was as comical as it was blurry. The scramble to his bathroom was triflingly slow, the water filling the tub a question of patience as he stripped off the clothes that rubbed against him like sandpaper. Retreating into his room as the tub filled he retrieved a hoodie from the bottom drawer of his dresser.  


It was a pathetic thing in truth, the color had diminished greatly since it was first given to him but as he pressed it close to his face and breathed in the scent nude, the burning eased a slightest amount. Not enough to be sated, no he had waited far too long for that. Instead he returned to the bathroom and its rapidly rushing waters. A quick upturn of the ice into the bath waters created a top layering that blocked both his vision and the lights. Perfect.  


Clay set the old hoodie aside next to the rest of his piled closed and stepped into the water. It leached the warmth from his bones, soothing the burn that was all but consuming. Better but not enough. Clay took a deep breath and slipped beneath the surface, closing his eyes as the ice rose up to cover him. Beneath the surface the void had no power, its many gnawing teeth and horrible fires could not reach him.  


‘You saved me, Clay Jensen,’ stop.  


‘Not some sweaty mashing like animals that everyone else does,’ please stop.  


‘Its the deepest contact you can have with another person,” shut up.  


‘I’m sorry. I can’t. I just-I just can’t anymore Clay. I love you,”  


Clay bolted up from beneath the waters, his lungs grateful for a return to oxygen as he leaned back in the tub and rubbed at his eyes. A sting had risen there. Not a device of the void though he tried his best to convince himself that it was. It didn’t matter that the ice had robbed the fire from his body. It did not matter that he could not bring himself to look at the hoodie save for when he pulled it over his head and, against better knowledge, breathed in along the collar line. It didn’t matter that the action brought an ache to him. It mattered that his phone started to ring. Jeff the screen read.  


“Hello?” his voice was empty into the phone, an action he quickly corrected with a chuckle that was devoid of humor.  


“Hey Clay. I’m sorry about earlier I was just worried she might have seen something and-” normally a fair hand would be used. A promise that it would not matter so long as some act of playful intent were to be used. This was not a time he felt for it, however he felt a return of the void even less.  


“Don’t worry about it, Jeff its ok. I’ll tell you what though, you can make it up to me?” his tone took on a velvet tone at the end. A slight rumble that was sure to resonate in the other’s ear in the perfect way that got the athlete whirled up.  


“Oh yeah? And how’s that?” it wasn’t a question more of an ask for permission. The baseball game would go on later tonight but not for several more hours. Enough to have their fun and quite possibly fatigue Jeff for the night. Now that would be fun to see.  


“Well I’m all alone and just got out of a bath,” Clay looked around trying to find something to extend the fantasy and finally landed on his clothing, “I’m in nothing more than a hoodie, and I’m in dire need of a warm up.” the last part is a purr as much as it is a truth. The heat had been sapped from his body, all forms of it. It would need to be replaced and Jeff always did seem to run warmer than everyone else.  


“Be right there,” and the phone clicked dead. Clay grinning to himself as he pulled on his boxers and let the tub slowly drain.


End file.
